


Destiny Doesn't Wait

by Merfilly



Category: Talents Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afra and Rowan face-to-face after Afra and Damia reach their agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny Doesn't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> One way it could have gone?

There was a long moment of tension in the air as Afra met the Rowan's eyes for the first time since he and Damia had reached their agreement.

She weighed that moment, savored it with the part of her that felt spurned and jealous, but in the end, Afra had always been her friend. There might have been more, once, but neither of them would speak of those emotions now. They had passed with good reason, and now, Afra was part of her growing family.

"You always have been the one to guard her best," she said. "You have my blessings."

Afra gave her a smile, one that reminded her of the long gone day when he had first presented himself to her. "Thank you."

She tipped her chin up. "I felt it, I think, the day you saved her. Something destined, maybe?"

Afra shook his head. "I didn't even know it then. I had to wait for her to grow up, to decide who she was, before I was certain."

"Destiny never waits for the people to know it."


End file.
